


A Letter and A Reply

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Danny and Steve exchange letters when they are forced apart.





	1. A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Fills two prompts from my workbook 'Just Write One Thing Today'.

Babe,

They told me I wasn’t allowed to see you until all the tests were completed but nobody would tell me how long that would be. I was promised somebody would deliver you a letter. I’m going crazy here not knowing anything.

I miss you, everything about you from your stupid cargo pants with a hundred pockets to that little smirk you get when you know I’m right and you’re wrong but you’re too stubborn to admit it. I miss falling asleep next to you with your hand in the small of my back. I miss waking up to kisses on the forehead that lead to kisses in other places. I miss morning coffee with you where I pretend your buttered coffee is disgusting. I tried it once and it’s not half bad, not that I would ever admit that to your face. I miss arguing with you in the car, at work, during dinner, in the shower, in bed. I miss your smile and your blue green eyes when you give me the once over first thing in the morning after I get dressed. I miss your lips on mine at the end of the day. I miss your body next to mine in our empty bed. I miss calling you names and seeing the way you react.

I miss you. I miss us. I miss my better half.

One more day without you is too much.

I love you , babe. Don’t give up. I’m here and I’m waiting for you to come make me whole again.

Love,

Danno


	2. A Reply

Danno,

I finally understand claustrophobia and the debilitating effect it has on you when you want to escape your confines and can’t. These four walls close in a little further everyday and it’s suffocating and I’m finding it hard to breathe. I can not get home to you and the kids soon enough. I love you and miss you more than these words that I write can accurately articulate.

The doctors have all assured me that I will be fine with no lasting effects from the exposure but that quarantine is an unwelcome necessity. And if I want to come home soon, I have to follow their rules and not mine. I don’t want to risk exposing you or the kids. I could never live with myself. 

The days aren’t so bad, doctors in and out checking me over in their protective white suits. Nurses taking vitals like clockwork. No. It’s the nights that I’m struggling to make it through. I didn’t realize how much I relied on you to fall asleep. Your even breaths are rhythmic and help lull me under. The weight of your body next to mine is like an even exchange for the comfort of a blanket. The steady rise and fall of your chest comforts me, let’s me know that we made it through another day together. Your fingers laced together with mine remind me how connected we’ve become. 

I love you and miss you and can not wait to be able to kiss, hug, touch and love you again. Stay strong, it won’t be much longer.

Love you baby,

Steve


End file.
